The embodiments described herein relate generally to a blank for forming a container and, more particularly, to a blank for forming a convertible shipping container having a removable top portion and a tray portion, wherein the container is convertible into a display tray when the top portion is removed from the tray portion.
Containers fabricated from paperboard and/or corrugated paperboard material are often used to store and transport goods. Such containers are usually formed from blanks of sheet material that are folded along a plurality of preformed fold lines to form an erected corrugated container. At least some known blanks include a pair of side panels, a top panel, a bottom panel, a plurality of end panels, and, in some cases, a glue tab, connected by a plurality of fold lines. The panels are rotated to form end walls, side walls, a bottom wall, and a top wall of the container. To form at least some known containers, some of the panels are secured using an adhesive. Such known containers are formed using a machine and/or by hand.
At least some known containers that are used to transport and/or store products may be stacked one on the other when the products are being transported or stored. The side walls of the containers on the lower layers of the stack are configured to support a weight of the containers on the upper layers of the stack. In addition, at least some known containers include lines of weakness through at least one side wall to facilitate separating a top portion of the container from a display (or tray) portion of the container after arrival at a retail facility. However, the lines of weakness in the side walls may reduce the stacking strength, causing products within the lower container to support the weight of the upper layers. As such, the products within the containers may be damaged during transport and/or storage.